Put them in the Book, Put them in the Book!
by Hamstarzchan
Summary: Ayayamu is writing another story and asks the hamhams yet again for their help, along with the aid of the other hamsters they met over the years. Now that they are brainwashed to roleplay as the book's characters, love triangles grow and wackiness begins!
1. Need help, again!

**Ok, you may have noticed that I've recently deleted alot of my fanficions. Because either I lost intreast in them, or I'll reput them back on when I can actully update them and not start ANOTHER whole new fanfiction. Curse my imagiaion, it creates more stories which makes me want to write fanficions before I finish one. GRRRRR!**

**But I do hope for this fanfiction to be my best and longest! (I hope)**

**

* * *

**

"_Writing all day... writing all night. Can't discover a plot, an idea or an ending..."_

Ayayamu just sulked there, her head leaning on her pink writing desk. She was pooped out of thinking for five straight hours and _still_ couldn't think of a plot for her newest story, which didn't even have a name!

She hopped out of her desk and floated away, in her strange world with purple foggy skies and books flying everywhere. Even papers and pens just seemed to get up and float around. Ayayamu lived here, with only herself and the Ekohams. She used to go to a school wear there were other students and teachers, but today... they just seemed to leave, like of out of thin air.

And you may be guessing what she looks like? Let's see now... adjusting her tiny red glasses were her blue, sparkling eyes.. were surronded her in mystery. Yet he hair was in a orange and yellowish colour, no one could tell the different. And her clothing was just very simple and old fashioned, a red dress with dull white lace. And on her eyes were red bonnets that you'd think an old lady would wear. But did Ayaymu care about what she wore? No.

She soon enough came across a giant clock tower that sat on a puffy, purple cloud. She noticed the time and didn't care about it. Unlike one of her first picture books she wrote, she had all the time she wanted to finish her next one. That is.. if she can get a few good knocks in her head.

And suddenly out of nowhere, appeared two little faries. Ayaymu turned her head to them, the same emotionless face, yet with a tiny weak smile put disapointion was easily to be seen in her. And who are these two fairy hamsters you ask? They were the Ekohams, althrough they pefer that people called them the Ekohamuzu. One of them wore a green hat and had pretty light brown hair. The other had no hat at all, but dark green curly hair, so dark that is looks like black. And they both wore the same outfits, a green dress that covered their upper torso, it looked a bit ripped through.

"Ayayamu tensai, what is wrong?" They asked, concerned for her as they notice her upset face.

"It's... nothing..." Ayaymu replied timidly, as she started to float back to her desk. And as she sat on her chair she grabbed her feather pen. It was golden with many colours on it, given to her by a mysterious person who also left the Ekohams to her. She gotten them and the feather ever since the students made fun of the very first book she wrote.

"You cannot think of another ending?" Ekohams asked her again, tilting her heads confused.

"No, it's not like before. It's not like my book about Feudal Japan and the Oni's. I can't even think of what my next book is about." Ayaymu sighed, laying her head on her head. Ayaymu felt like giving up. Suddenly she remembered something and lifted her head up and smiled. "What if I bring _them_ back her... _and_..."

"No Ayaymu!" The Ekohams exclaimed. "You can't just _put them in the book_ every time you cannot think of a story plot, an idea or another ending."

"Yes but..." Ayaymu saddned. "I'm sure they won't mind, even through they did the first time. And this will be the last time I'll _put someone in the book_, I promise."

"Alright..." Ekohams replied giving up to Ayaymu's wishes.

Ayaymu jumped out of her chair again as she swiped her feather pen into her paw. "_This WILL be the best book I ever wrote... or the best they ever helped me with... Heh..."_

**

* * *

**

**For those who don't know, Ayaymu, Ekohamuzu and this.. world actully appeared in the forth Hamtaro movie, which is only in Japan.**


	2. Go into the book!

Hamtaro and Bijou were walking and talking to eachother as they were heading toward Lapis' and Lazuli's candyhouse! A strange house that looks like candy, built in a... candy-like world! As they opened the doors they saw the ham-hams already there, with the other MANY hamsters that Hamtaro has met over the past.

They included Elder-Ham, Auntie Viv, Pepper, Hamstarr, Broski, Seedric, Hima Ousama, Hima Hime, Marron, Ook-Ook, and more!

"What is everyone doing 'ere?" Bijou asked courious.

"Oh, don't you remember? It's your birthday, Bijou!" Pashmina shouted for joy, Penelope replied by jumping up and down saying her adorable ookou's and ookwee's.

(A/N: This fanfiction chapter was created on Feb. 26, which is NOT Bijou's birthday. But this is my fic so her b-day is today.)

"And we're holding your birthday bash right here! So now do you know why I was trying my best to keep you away from her for as long as I could?" Hamtaro cheered for Bijou.

"Yes, thank you so much everyone!" Bijou smiled and kinda blushed.

"Yes well, we don't have time to waste! Let's kick up the music and dance!" Boss shouted, turning the giant boombox on, everyone started to dance.

------

While Bijou and the others were dancing, Ayaymu and the Ekohams were watching them through a pot thing, they could see there every moves.

"Ayaymu, it's them! The ham-hams, Lapis and Lazuli are there too!" they both exclaimed, floating around for joy. "But wait." they stopped as they noticed something. "We see other hamsters there, I don't remember them."

"It dosen't matter, my new book will have alot of roles for alot of characters, so extra hamsters to _put them in the book_ will be nessicary." Ayaymu replied. She turned her head to a giant book. "Ekohams, have you prepared the newer version of my giant book? The once that can _brainwash hamsters_?"

"Yes, Ayaymu. All set for when _you put all of them in the book_." Ekohams nodded yes quietly.

"Then operation storybook is a-go!" Ayaymu annouced, pointing her feather pen in the air and winking.

-------

Now there happened to be a pot in Lapis' and Lazuli's house in a seperate room. The hamsters were still dancing around and then the song finished.

"I'll change the tune." Boss mentinoned to the others, he went to the boombox. Ayaymu was however, drawing something in the sky of her world, perhapes as a subistute for chanting up a spell?

Boss put a new tape in the boombox, the song was supposed to be a highbeat kinda song called Highpiched, By the Hammo's. Boss went to the center of the room and countiued and watched the boombox with everyone, then they'll dance as soon as the song started up.

However, the song started fizzy.. and then completely stopped. The boombox glowed in an orange and yellow colour and then started a different song all on it's own. The song was clear and.. reconizable to the ham-hams. Their mouths drew open in shock, they couldn't believe it. It was THAT song. The other hamsters who never heard it just stood there with confused looks on their faces, as they listened to the song.

_Let's go, Ayayamu! Let's go, genuis! _

_Let's go, Ayayamu! Let's go, genuis!_

_I am Ayayamu,  
put them in the book!  
put them in the book!  
to the land of tales,  
put them in the book,  
put them in the book!_

_I'll deal with it,  
in the hamster generation  
watch them go in  
good luck, have fun!  
don't worry,  
your friends are coming too!_

_Pen pen pen pen,  
feather pen,  
open your eyes, and see the miracle  
Pen pen pen pen,  
feather pen,  
Ayayamu will do it!  
your magic beauty! oy!_

_Lets go, Ayayamu! Let's go, genuis!  
Let's go, Ayayamu! Let's go, genuis!_

----------

The song ended as soon as it started, which left a broken boombox in it's place.

"Oh, no!" Exclaimed Hamtaro. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Why? What's the problem?" Pepper asked.

"No time... we have t-" Hamtaro wes interrupted as soon as the pot in the house was glowing in a very wildly, white colour. And it was too late, every single hamster in the house was sucked into the pot and eventaly ended up in Ayayamu's world.

"Welcome back" Ayayamu smiled.

"What, what is this world?" asked most of the hamsters, but then they noticed that the ham-hams, Lapis and Lazuli were talking to this Ayayamu. So they all shut up to listen.

"You have some NERVE of sending us back here!" Hamtaro scoulded.

"We've already helped you find an ending for your Feudal Japan and Oni story. What now?" Boss asked, almost yelling.

"Settle down!" Ayayamu snapped. "I couldn't help myself... but had to ask for your help again. So I brought the ham-hams, Lapis, Lazuli and your other friends here."

"But why us too?" Pepper asked, she seemed to understand that the ham-hams, Lapis and Lazuli were possibly here in the past before. "Isn't the ham-hams, Lazuli and Lapis you want?"

"Yes, but I have some... roles for the others too." Ayayamu replied, smirking.

"You mean like... dinner roles?" Oxnard asked his mouth drooling, the ham-hams glared at him so he kept quiet.

"What now? You decided to make a sequel and can't think of an ending for it too?" Pashmina asked.

"No. This new book is not a sequel, it's an whole new one." Ayayamu replied, rolling her eyes. "This book will be the bestest and _lognest_ book ever. I at first wanted you to help me think up a plot and then how the story will go to the ending. But while I cursed your boombox to sing my song, I suddenly thought up a plot."

"So, we can go home now?" Hamtaro asked, cheering up.

"NO!" Ayayamu snapped again. "All you have to do is countiue the rest of the story to the ending. But this will be quite an adventure for all of you, since this book will be my longest!"

"Do we have to go by a certain way, like the first time?" Bijou asked politely.

"No, my improved giant book will brainwash you. Making you think you are the true characters in my book. Thus you'll help me with ideas and such while in the book, whether you like it or not."

"You sound like someone who writes strange fanficions that appears to have no real sense!" Oxnard numbled.

"SHUT UP!" Ayayamu snapped again. "By the way, for those who don't know... I am Ayayamu!" TheEkohams suddenly appear out of nowhere again.

"Put them in the book, put them in the book!" The Ekohams chanted.

The giant book sprang to life and chased after the ham-hams, Lazuli, Lapis and every single of the other hamsters. Even through they could float around the world, they were still no match for the book. Soon enough, everyone was 'put in the book'.

Ayayamu and The Ekohams all float toward the book.

"We just need three more characters to have speical roles." Ayayamu muttered. ".. Ekohams."

"Yes, we shall go into the book too!" The Ekohams replied and flew into the book's pages. Ayayamu quickly went to her desk, grabbed her feather pen and her empty book which she'll write her story in and flew back to the giant book.

"Good thing the book's powers to brainwash don't affect me or the Ekohamuzu." Ayayamu smiled to herself and giggled. Finally flying right into the book aswell.

**

* * *

**

**In word pad, this was my truely longest one. Whatever, The song there is called Let's Go Ayayamu! Tensai!**

**It's the main song in the forth Hamtaro movie. Tensai is Japanese for genius.**


	3. Sunflower Kingdom

The sun slowly started to raise in the huge world of the "book", which didn't seem to be like a book at all. It looked just like the Earth, as if you were inside the book's story.

Fresh dew drops slowly dripped off the ever green leafs of flowers, grass and from the pink of the cherry blossom tree's. It was Spring time in the Sunflower Kingdom.

The air was filled with a scent of sweet smelling liliacs, which have recently bloomed into a pretty violet colour. Hamsters slowly woke up from their nighttime rest, and ran outside or opened their windows. They gazed at the beautiful sight of the town, and the forever field of golden sunflowers. The sunflowers were like that every Spring-time year, thus the name of the kingdom.

And tw miles from the town, was a huge tower-like castle made of shining sliver. Who get not miss it if you looked up north from the town? It was where King Hima Ousama (King Ousama for short) and where Queen Hima Hime (Queen Hime for short) lived, with the Hima Knights, their only guard Hima Hanamaru and of course, their only daughter, Princess Bijou.

Normally, King Ousama and Queen Hime were the first one's of the royal family to wake up, but Princess Bijou woke up early in the morning. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in same bedroom of her's, with the giant, comfy, queen-sized bed with blankets of soothing silk and cashmire. She hopped out of her bed and went to the window and opened it, she glady breathed in the fresh, morning air and watched the room below her. Her bedroom was in the highest tower, but she liked it that way.

She was very happy, but started to frown. Suddenly her bedroom door opened, it was Pashmina and Penelope her guardians. Pashmina wore a simple pink dress while Penelope wore a simple yellow dress, both of them wore silk gloves that matched their dress. Pashmina and Penelope were recently picked by a handfull of townsfolk women by Bijou, to live with her and be her own guardians. Even through Penelope is only a toddler who couldn't speak yet, she tried her best to help Bijou out.

"Sorry to bother you Princess Bijou." Pashmina said, bowing down before her. Penelope did the same. "We had a funny feeling you woke up early, so we came to ask if you'd like breakfest."

"Not right now." Bijou said, trying to smile. Pashmina could tell that something was on her mind. "Is there something the matter, Princess Bijou?" she asked. Bijou sighed and looked down the window, down there were the Hima Knights training. They all wore the same green, armor-like skirts, Maxwell the Knight-leader wore the same clothing, except he was the only one to wear a small, red 10-gallon hat with a beautiful white feather. Among the rest of the Knights were Howdy, Dexter and Stan.

Bijou sighed dreamily, but sighed again. She turned back to Pashmina and Penelope. "I have a problem..." she said. Quickly she went to her bookcase and gotten an old photo album, she flipped to a page with a photo of her when she was a mere child, playing with a handsome young golden hamster, who wore a small sliver crown on his head. "Who's that?" Pashmina asked, eying the photo.

"It's Prince Hamtaro of the Momo Kingdom." Bijou said. "I met him when we were both children. We quickly became friends... and then one day, I had fallen in love with him. But then he had to return back to his kingdom, the last time I ever saw him again. And.. I still love him, but..."

"But what?" Pashmina asked. "I'm also in love with another ham, Stan." Pashmina and Penelope were a little shocked, Stan was a hamster who often flirted with girls, espically Pashmina and Bijou. "My problem is that, I can only be with one hamster.. yet I love both very dearly." "I understand." Pashmina said, feeling a bit sorry that she couldn't give any advice to Princess Bijou.

Meanwhile, Ousama and Hime had finally woke up. Ousama was a simple, white hamster with a grey beard. He was very old, but loves his queen, his daughter, his royal subjects and his kingdom. He wore a simple red robe and a golden crown craved with a blue sunflower craving. Hime looked alot like Bijou, she had no pigtails at all, but still wore two pink ribbons on her cheeks. She had very white fur, but which couldn't hide her rosy cheeks. And much like Ousama her king, she wore a red dress and a golden crown with a red sunflower craved on it.

Both of them hopped out of their beds and yawned. Another morning and another day, more paper work... more meetings with royal subjects. Just thinking of it made them very tired, no wonder they slept in late. "I feel like... walking a stroll around the town. You?" Hime asked Ousama. "I do too, maybe Bjou would like to come too." So they both walked upstairs to go ask her.

-------------

Ayayamu was living in a bookstore in the storybook's town, she layed down her featherpen and closed the book she wrote in, even through she was still inside the book with the Ekohams. "It's amazing, borrowing the help from the ham-hams really does help." she chuckled to herself. "That was one great chapter."


	4. The Two Ninjas

The town area of the Sunflower Kingdom was bustling with exticement and busy hams walking two and through. Hima Ousama, Hima Hime and their daughter Bijou were visting outside the palace walls, with the Knight Hams following close behind. Nothing could get passed them, so the three royal hamsters felt safe. Pashmina and Penelope followed close behind Bijou, holding a bit of her dress so she wouldn't trip or get her lovely blue and white, flowing dress caught on anything. If you looked at her one, you'd think she was a fairy princess, instead or an normal royal princess.

Bijou walking around with her parents through the busy marketplace of food stalls as far as the eye could see, she looked up to the sky and saw two love birds flying around togather. It made them thought of Knight Stan and Prince Hamtaro. She turned her head back to Stan, who was gently holding her paw. Stan turned his head to Bijou and smiled very flirtly at her, this kinda annoyed Bijou.. the smile being all flirtly, but she slightly blushed through. Still she couldn't help think how she'd choose betewn Prince Hamtaro and Stan. "_Wait..._" she thought to herself.

"_It's been so many years since I've seen Prince Hamtaro._" she countiued in her mind. "_Hamtaro could have forgotten of me by now... and maybe he already has a girlfriend, or is even married._"

Bijou had finally found her answer, that simple and tiny thought had changed her mind dramaticly. And know she knew that Stan could be the one for her. "Honeychild." Hima Hime said, snapping Bijou out of her thoughts. "Yes mother?" she asked, politely. "Me and your father are going to go shopping. You can stay here with the Knight Hams and Pashmina and Penelope, ok?"

"Certainly, mother." Bijou said. Her parents smiled and thanked her, as they walked off to a fruit stall a little father away.

"Street rats!" shouted several royal guards chasing two hamsters, even farther away from the royal family. The guards wearing red lether clothes and golden helmets, carrying sharp spears chased after two "marketplace theifs", that looked alot like ninja's wearing blue ninja clothing. In fact, they were ninja's. As the theifs carried two watermelons and started to charge away from the guards, the female tiger-striped female shouted to her partner. "Boss, did you had to steal from a stall so close from the guards?"

"I'm sorry, alright Sandy?" Boss shouted back. But they did not had time for the usual arguments they commonly had, as they were reaching a dead end. "They're heading to the tallest wall, we've finally got them cornered!" the guard leader said to the others. As Boss and Sandy noticed how high the wall was, they just smirked and smiled. That wall was nothing for perfessional ninja's like themselfs.

Boss and Sandy quickly did a sharp turn to the right, they faced the wall and ran toward it. They did a powerful jump which sent them flying to the wall, but while in the air they turned so their feet would land on the wall. As their feet touched the wall they did another jump, which sent them flying to the wall on the left. They landed on that wall with their feet and did the same thing. The guards stopped dead in their tracks to watch them, they couldn't do just a swift skill.. and now Boss and Sandy were too high to reach.

Atlast Boss and Sandy did the wall-kick skill one more time, making their feet jump them toward the north wall, which was the dead end, and finally they were able to jump over the wall and countiue to run. "Noo, they escaped again! FIND THEM!" the guard leader commanded. The guards marched around the marketplace, searching.

At the same time, Bijou was browsing around the market place, Stan had.. left her side for a few seconds as he found a cute girl to flirt with. Bijou found that very annoying, but she was used to it. Besides, she promised to herself that Stan will be the one for here. Meanwhile, standing on a roof above Bijou, was a grey hamster watching her. "Pthpth pthtp." the hamster chuckled to himself.

Opening up his bat wings, and grasping his pitchfork in one hand he swooped down to Bijou and caught her by the paw and started to fly away with her. "PRINCESS BIJOU!" Pashmina screamed, Penelope cried. But both her guardians were not gunna give up.. they caused after the unknown hamster as Bijou tried to kick and scream to get away. Her screaming was so loud that Ousama and Hime heard her screams. "Our daughter!" they panicked, they followed the sorce of the screaming. Meanwhile, Stan stopped flirting with the pink-furred hamster, he heard Bijou screaming to. "PRINCESS BIJOU!" he called, he ran to where Bijou was screaming from. The pink hamster sighed, over joyed that Knight Stan had finally left her alone.

Meanwhile Boss and Sandy were still trying to escape, when they heard the screaming too. They stopped as the demonic hamster flew passed them, still clutching onto Bijou. Ousama, Hime, Pashmina, Penelope and Stan followed close behind. Sandy quietly gasped. "_My.. long lost... brother?"_ Boss's mind payed attention to the girl who he knew was the famous Princess Bijou. He had to jump to the rescue.

So he sprang into action and ran full speed at the flying hamster, Sandy noticed that and had to run even faster to catch up with Boss. However soon, Sandy caught up with Boss and they outran everyone with their super ninja speed. Getting a little farther away from the flying hamster, they turn around and grapped a nearby stick pole and whacked it on the flying hamster's head. missing Bijou only by an inch. The hamster, not knowing what hit him dropped Bijou and he disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

Boss ran to Bijou's side and helped her up. Bijou looked up and saw Boss, she gasped... she had never seen a ninja.. or a hamster as strong as boss before. "Thank you for saving me." Bijou blushed. Boss bowed down to her and nodded, and as fast as he had came, he gotten up and speed off. Once again Sandy had to caught up with him. Stan noticed Sandy, his eyes grew wide. "_My long.. lost.. sister?_"

Stan shook his head and walked up to Bijou, where Ousama, Hime, Pashmina and Penelope had already gathered around her. "Are you alright?" they asked worried, Pashmina, Penelope and Hime were still crying. "Yes I am fine." Bijou said. "Those two ninja hamsters, saved me."

-------------------------------------

Ayayamu finally wrote "To be Countiued", in her book. She was still in the book store in her story. "And the next chapter.. both me and the Ekohamuzu shall be included as characters in the story." Ayaymu slightly chucked to herself as she leaned back in her chair.


	5. Wish

The sunlight flown through the slighty open window, it bounced off the walls and soon filled the entire room. A male golden hamster sleepily opened his eyes and soon smiled afterward. "It's a new day." Prince Hamtaro of the Momo Kingdom said to himself, and he was ready to start the new day! Quickly he jumped out of bed and rushed into his changing room. An entire walk-in dresser filled with all sorts of different kinds of clothing. He quickly changed into a baby-blue, formal suit.

He soon finished and was about to head into his private bathroom, when there was a knock on the door. He figured it was the cleaning mad. "Come in, he called as he washed the fur on his over the sink. The door opened and a brown hamster wearing a long, flowing dress of pink walked out. "Ooooh, Hamtaro!" she cheered. Hamtaro's eyes grew big in shock, he went to raise his head but banged it on the sink's pump. "Ouch." he cried as he held his head in pain.

"There you are." she cutely said with a small wink, as she entered his bathroom. Hamtaro quickly turned around and faked a smile. "Ah, hello Sparkle."

"Hamtaro, I see you're all dressed in your best clothes! That's just peachy, because today is the wedding day. Remember?" Sparkle said. "Uh... yeah?" Hamtaro lied, with a chuckle. Truefully, he had forgot entirely about it. And marrying someone by force, by his mother's wishes, was really going to be painful for him.

"Ok, well I'll see you later." Sparkle squeeked and walked out of his bedroom. Hamtaro quickly gave off a long, deep sigh. How was he going to tell his only parent, and sister, that he wasn't intreasted in Sparkle at all. But all his royal family would say "You have to marry or meet the girl of your dreams before your next birthday", which was very close. Sparkle was chosen to be the 'perfect' girl in a contest, but in Hamtaro's mind she was not perfect at all.

Hamtaro also knew that Sparkle would change his life forever, she would force Hamtaro to act a certain way, throw away his stuff that she didn't like, and Sparkle was a little too greedy and vain to be fit to be the Queen of Momo Kingdom. Hamtaro finished putting the last minute touches of hair gel and combing in his hair, before flopping back onto his bed. He turned around to his side and eyed the floor. "What am I going to do?" he muttered to himself.

His huge flop on his comfy bed had made a book roll out from under the bed. It had golden lettering on it, saying "Hamtaro's Photo Album". Hamtaro couldn't remember the last time he read it, but he figured to check it out before Sparkle gets ideas of throwing it away. He grasped it with his paw and flipped the pages as he countiued to lay there.

Slowly the memories started to flow back into his mind, then he noticed one photo of him playing with a white girl hamster. Hamtaro couldn't remember who she was, but then it hit him. She sat back up on his bed.

"P-Princess Bijou?"

For the first time since he was a young child, Hamtaro remembered Princess Bijou his long-lost friend.He had remembered that his family had went on vacation to Sunflower Kingdom, there he met the Queen, King and their beautiful daughter there. Back then, Hamtaro was very clueless, but he later started to like Bijou alot, to the point of young love. Then their playing and cute gossip had to end suddenly when Hamtaro had to return back to his kingdom. But what was the most oddest, was Hamtaro had fallen in love with Bijou all over again since he remembered her.

He closed the book and huged it tightly, as he looked out his window.There was a long moment of silence as his mind was deep in thought. "Princess Bijou..." he said. "I bet you've long forgotten me just like I did. Do you have a new boyfriend, or are married now?"

"..I bet she does, so I guess I have to forget about her." Hamtaro assumed. Suddenly there was a loud shreaking noise, it was almost ear-splitting. And it was Sparkle praticing her singing again in her own room. Hamtaro gave off a blank stare for a long time.

"Screw it, I'm going to visit Bijou."

And so off he went, riding on his horse while the others had no idea, except Sparkle was watching him from her window... "PRINCESS BIJOU, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Hamtaro shouted as if Bijou could hear him right now. However, Sparkle heard it and quickly burst into tears.

Meanwhile in Sunflower Kingdom at night, Princess Bijou stood in front of her bedroom window. She looked down and saw Stan about to enter the castle to his bedroom, she sighed hopelessly. There was a quick knock on her door. "Come in..." she sighed again. The door opened to reveal Pashmina and Penelope again. "Princess Bijou, your mother and father wish for you to be in bed now." Pashmina said, not realising that that something was the matter with Bijou.

"I will..." Bijou politely replied, still a little upset. Her two guardians nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. Bijou went back to her bed and sighed once more. "Pashmina and Penelope never realize what's going through me." Bijou quietly said to herself. "I may have chosen Stan, but now I am a little unsure of him again. Hamtaro may have remembered me all along, and I'm starting to think I like the Ninja who saved me in the marketplace."

She stood back up and went to her window. "No one understands, even through Pashmina and Penelope vowed to always concern about me when my feelings are bad. Now they seem to be caring less and less about me. I wish I had someone to talk to..." Bijou was almost begging as she looked up to the starlit sky. She frowned knowing that she should mind her own busniuss instead, but still...

Meanwhile a heavenly light glowed far above the castle, it stood there for awhile before fading away with sparkling fairy dust. In the town's public libaray was a sleeping girl, resting on a bunch of book pages as her bed.

Suddenly there was a loud noise and bright glow in the room, this woke up the girl at a start with shock. She shivered with fright, but stopped suddenly when the glowing orb transformed into a round shaped fairy hamster. The girl smiled. "Oh, Yosei! Hello!" she replied to the fairy hamster, the both had met each other many times before.

"Ayaymu, I have returned with a great request for you. Princess Bijou has been having personal problems, something that she wants to talk to about. And I fear that it would lead to other problems. This girl we need needs to be happy at all costs." Yosei cutely, but seriously replied. "Yes, yes. I understand." Ayaymu replied maturely.

"I want you to use your magical writing pen to draw two more guardians for Princess Bijou. These two guardians shall be blessed with magic, wisdom and understandable personalities. I want you to finish designing them by tomarrow, before Princess Bijou wakes up. Understand?"

"Yes, thank you Yosei for the request. I shall do as you wish, for Bijou and the entire Kingdom." Ayaymu said. Yosei nodded and faded away. Ayaymu grabbed her yellow feather pen and went to work.

The next morning, Bijou sleepily opened her eyes for the new day. Her eyes shot wide open and gasped in shock. "Hello! We're the Ekohamuzu!" the two fairy hamsters replied.


End file.
